Shush I May Hear Us
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Allison and Jackson. Smut.


Don't know what came over me, just fancied seeing if these pair could work. I reckon they'd be good together. What do you think?

Don't own Teen Wolf.

'Shush!' Jackson said as he hauled Allison into his dorm room. He paused, eying the lump on the other bed, but it was still. 'Come on.'

'Jackson. I'm not having sex with you while he's asleep over there.' Allison hissed but Jackson ignored her, pulling her further into the room.

'He sleeps like the dead.' Jackson said catching her lips in a kiss. She resisted at first but his lips were hot and the alcohol was making her head fuzzy. Jackson's mouth was warm, and he knew exactly what he was doing. He nipped her bottom lip as his hands slid up her skirt tugging it around her waist. She tried to push his hands away, this was her favourite skirt.

'Be careful with that.' She said but he was busy nipping at her neck to pay her much attention. She managed to kick one shoe off before he tumbled onto the narrow bed. She landed on top of him and he let out a puff of air.

'You're heavier than you look.' He teased. She slapped his chest and sat up.

'If you want to have sex with a girl, insulting their weight isn't the way to go about it.' She said but she was busy opening his belt buckle. Jackson let her tug his jeans down over his hips, enough to bare his cock. She ducked, taking it into her mouth. She linked her fingers around the base of his cock, and sucked the tip, hollowing her cheeks. Jackson let out a low moan and she took her hand away, squeezing his balls in punishment for the noise. He yelped, and Allison realised that punishing him for making noise perhaps wasn't the best course of action. She reached a hand up, instead, slapping him on the belly. 'Condoms.' She said lifting her mouth away from him. Jackson grumbled and she saw him fussing through a drawer but she was more interested in his cock.

She licked a long line from base to tip, slurping noisily, before she remembered there was someone else in the room. Jackson's fingers tightened in her hair, holding her close before pulling her away. 'Too much.' He said reaching down to drag the rubber over his dick. Allison shuffled out of her panties and crawled forward on her knees. Jackson slipped a hand between her legs, long fingers dipping into her wet pussy. She bit his shoulder to keep the moan away, getting a mouthful of shirt and skin. She would have liked him to take his shirt off, to lick his body. She would have liked to take her own top off, have him play with her breasts, but they had no time because she was ready and he was ready. They would do that later, when someone wasn't sleeping a few feet away.

She slapped his hand away and took his cock in her fingers, sinking onto it slowly. 'Yes, fuck Allison.' He moaned as she settled on top of him. She struggled to remove her other shoe before bracing herself and rising up, only to sink back down. Jackson pulled her close, licking at her lips as she rode him, hands guiding her hips the way he wanted. His hands slipped around her butt, squeezing her cheeks as he nibbled her bottom lips.

Allison let out a moan slipping a hand between them to play with her clit. His hands were everywhere, touching her hair, pulling her neck, holding her hips, twisting until she was below him. He hovered above her for a moment, his eyes shining green in the moonlight, fangs edging out as he pounded into her. Allison locked her ankles at the small of his back, urging him to fuck her harder.

A whine slipped out of his mouth, then a snarl and Allison was clenching around him, her orgasm washing over her as he slapped her hips with his own, before collapsing on top of her. His body was still grinding against her, blue eyes back to shine at her as his lips caressed her neck. 'Wish I'd done that years ago.' He muttered.

They got up, and stripped their clothes off, and Allison crawled into his bed, Jackson coming behind her and boxing her into the wall, hand lingering on her waist as she fell asleep wrapped in his arms.


End file.
